Cullens Get Caught
by EvannaCullen
Summary: The Cullens Get Caught Doing Naughty Things. Rated M : First Chapter: Edward and Bella .


**This might be a many chapter story, some will be in note form some not so keep checking for new chapters :)**

**btw rated M for obvi reasons :P**

**not supposed to be funny, but some bits are laughable :)**

**I Love you guys Vair Vair Much (I was talking to Eddie And Bellz)**

**Biology-5th Period**

It was mid-april, not long until the end of term, and the end of school career for the seniors of Forks HS. Everyone was in the mood for messing around, including Bella and Edward..

"Hey? Eddie.."

"Yes Bella? And it's Edward, not Eddie or Ed"

"Well, anyway, this class is, like, really sucky. So I was thinking why don't we play 20 questions?"

"I suppose.."

"Well, I'll go first Eddie-poo. Whats one thing that you-"

"Shh, Mr Banners thinking of coming over to give you a telling off"

"Well, we could..send notes!"

(_Edward_/**Bella**)

_Ok, How's this? What did you want to ask me?_

**I Forget :( You start and i'll try and remember..stupid human memories..**

_Ok, I think I have one :) What do you do when your not with me, except the usuall "human" things?_

**Edward..ask another one please?**

_Well, I would but your as red as blo- a tomato :P and im interested now?_

**I- well I only ever do human things, being a human and all that jazz :)**

_What about- doesn't matter. Your turn :)_

**No! Edward, what? See, now i'm interested :)**

_Well, do you ever think about me?_

**Of course :D What a silly question :P **

_No, I mean.. think about me in ways that would make your mother blush?_

**:| Edward! :P No :)**

_Really? :|_

**No..not really silly! :( I can't stop :P Sometimes you interupt me when i'm thinking these things and i'm so grateful you can't read my mind :P **

_Wow.. I wish I could. Mabay imaginary Edward could give me some tips :P .. Ow! I was joking :)_

**Sorry, and don't "ow!" me :O We all know my elbow hurts far more than your ribs right now :L**

_Anyway! It's your turn to ask :)_

**Same question :)**

_Every minute of the day :)_

**Aww XD Your so cute I just wanna eat you up :)**

_Ditto :)_

**:|..**

_Kidding. Haha :)_

**Ok your turn again Eddie-poo.**

_Have you ever touched your "womanly places"? .. Btw, if its any constelation if I could blush I would be bright red right now :)_

**... Don't you think that's a little bit personal? :S We're only playing 20 questions :P**

_Well i think it's time we talk about these things :) all we really know about each other is that we're both virgins.._

**I guess :) .. Yeah, I have.. Everyone does it though so it's not THAT surprising.. :O**

_:) I like that you don't feel uncomfortable about telling me these things, you're only a tiny bit red.. and let's face it that's practically you're natural coulour now. Haha :)_

**Well, now it's my turn and i wanna ask the same thing :P**

_At least once a day :)_

_Bella?_

**It's just strange thinking you do that :P **

_Bella. "Everyone does it" :P_

**It's kinda hot..**

_Do you want me to open the window?_

**..I meant "sexy" hot :P**

_Well that makes sense :L I guess it is a little :) next question.. Do you think of me while you do it?_

**Yup :) Same question to you..**

_I do and what am I doing in these little fantasies?_

**Me :)**

_Haha. Funny Bella, Those sound like my fantasies :P_

**Really? Wierd, seeing as i'm your girlfriend :P**

_Right :P My turn again.._

**Oh Carlisle, It gets worse :P**

_Carlisle? And that brings me to my next question.. Do you ever think of any other men? .. or girls 8-)_

**Sometimes your brothers, once or twice carlisle :) and Ciaus at one point.. please don't ask :|no girls :P**

_Wow. You.. just wow .. _

**Your not annoyed?**

_No. You can't help it :P_

**Ok, so what about you?**

_Alice and Tanya :)_

**What about Esme and Rose?**

_Yuck! Not Esme! That's like you thinking of your dad :L and Rose.. well I just never thought about her like that, i only thought of Alice like that because everytime she and Jasper have sex, he has images of her in his head and he gives of sexually charged emotions.. so i feel the need to "relieve" myself, while i have alice in my head :)_

**So really the only person you think of of your own accord is Tanya? I feel like a fantasy slut :(**

_Bella, I don't think thats a real thing :P Next question? Do you want me to touch you?_

**You already do :P **

_No, Bella. I meant touch you in a "forbidden place"? :P_

**Aww God! All the time :(**

_I wish you were like me. Sturdy enough for me to do these things :( _

**Well seeing as you can't. Describe what you would do. :)**

_No. It's better to wait 'till the real thing. Or so i've heard. :)_

**Well Edward! You're the one that's refusing to give me some penis!! So descibe. NOW!**

_:|..it's for your own good bella, and you know perfectly well why. And you also know perfectly well that if I could give you some "penis" i most definetly would. :)_

**Please? :(**

_Uegh! You my beautiful human. Are just far to hard to resist..even over paper._

**Woo!**

_Well first, I would slowly kiss you on the lips, then I would kiss your neck, then your chest, and slowly work my way down to your belly button. And then finally, after teasing you for a while, i would remove your pants, then your underwear..._

**And!!? Your taking to long :(**

_Don't grab Bella, it's rude. Anyway as I was saying, I would remove your underwear. Then gently trail my tongue down your stomach to your mound and tease your bud before sucking on my fingers and using your jucies as lubricant, and slowly pushing one finger into your vagina and gently going in and out before adding another finger and getting faster as i see the pleasure in your eyes. After a while I would use my thumb to massage your bud until you moan with pleasure.._

**Oh..My..Carlisle! Do you wanna skip last period and go to my house? :D**

_Bella.. _

**Ok :( btw.. It's my turn. Do you ever wish i would touch you?**

_Yes._

**Your so good at describing..**

_Thankyou._

**Tell me what you wish i could do to you?..**

_No._

**Stop with the one word answers -_- and describe :)**

_Ok. Fine. Well usually, in my fantasies, you start of by presing your self up against me and push me onto the bed. You would have complete, utter control over me. You would climb onto me and wrap you legs tightly around my waist, while grinding against me with great force. Eventually you would feel the hardness between your thighs and stop before unzipping my pants and removing them. Then you would kneel on the floor at the end of the bed and rub me through my underwear, and once my erection is straight up towards the cieling, tenting my underwear, you would remove them too. Gently, you would run you hand up and down my shaft, and start to lick the head, before engulfing the whole thing in your mouth. You would suck slowly to begin with then you would start to be rough, enjoy your control over me, and eventually when i can take it no more i would ask you to move so as not to make a mess of you._

**:|.. Why can't i do this again?**

_You know i could never lose control around you._

**:( Bella sad..**

_Bella, It's my turn :).. What do you love most about me?_

**Everything..Your Protectiveness, your love for me, the way your always so gentle, the fact that i can talk about this kind of stuff with you.. What 'bout you?**

_You're Bella._

**I am aware of that Edwardo :)**

_Edward. And I mean i love you because you are Bella :)_

**Ohh Edward. Thats lovely, I-**

"Bella Swan! What a surprise it would be you and Edward I would catch passing notes. I hear you two are the resident love birds? Seeing as you're so desperate to talk to each other why don't you read the notes to eachother, out loud" Mr Banner smiled, it wasn't very often you caught a Cullen out, infact, this might be a first.

"yes Mr Banner" Bella muttered as she scooted round to face Edward, a little bit angry he hadn't seen this coming.

As Bella and Edward read the note out, each reading the parts they had wrote, they looked around, seeing the shock on the other class members faces when Bella and Edward reveiled that they were both virgins (there had been rumours) and then when they said the thought about eachother while mastubating, then the horror on the faces of the class when Edward admitted he though about alice, his sister. And eventually the confusion when edward explained about jasper's empathe and seeing alice in his mind..and back to horror as he described what he wanted to do to bella and what he wanted her to do to him. And eventually at the end when he said he loved Bella for being Bella, Mike started making gagging noises and Angela smiled at Bella.

When the had finished, Mr Banner excused the class but asked Edward and Bella to stay behind for a "chat", which turned out to be first of many chats to come..

**Ok so first story, second chapter almost complete, not saying anything though :P its a surprise y'know :)**

**Btw..I dont own anything from Twilight except edward..who i have locked up -_-..and possibly carlisle..who i am trying to trap mwahahaha..kidding unfortunatly :( SM owns it all immafraid :**

_R&R if you want, im not fussy :) would be nice for the first chapter though so if i know to continue..after tht i dm :)_

_x x x_


End file.
